Cambios drásticos
by Toddsgirl
Summary: Este será mi primer fanfic, creo que no soy la única que adora o le gusta esta pareja y como hay pocas historias en español sobre ellos he decidido escribir la propia, espero no sea muy larga y que la disfruten. Nota: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a DC Comis.


Este será mi primer fic, creo que no soy la única que adora o le gusta esta pareja y como hay pocas historias en español sobre ellos he decidido escribir la propia, espero no sea muy larga y que la disfruten.

**Nota**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a DC Comis.

**Prefacio**.

"Querido Dick.

Si, aunque el tiempo haya pasado y no sepa nada de ti aun te quiero, mejor dicho, te quiero de regreso. No sé tus motivos, te fuiste sin despedirte, no de mí; Él lo sabía, sabía que no resistirías más tiempo reprimido y para ser sincera yo también, sabía pero me negaba a aceptarlo, por momentos creí que lo "nuestro" bastaría, quizás y fue mi error el decir lo nuestro y fue más algo mío que tuyo, pero tus besos, tus gestos, todo me hacían creer que ambos compartíamos ese sentimiento de pertenencia. Nos conocemos o conocíamos tan bien, estuvimos tanto tiempo juntos sin saberlo, compartimos tanto sin darnos cuenta y sin embargo nos enamoramos o juntamos de maneras tan distintas, la primera fue en los techos de los edificio en nuestro patio recreativo que era la noche en Gotham, unidos por un mismo motivo, el bien de la ciudad, la preservación de la tranquilidad y la paz; así nos conocimos al principio, no sabíamos mucho el uno del otro pero algo comenzó a crecer y debo de admitir que al principio te me hacías una clase de niño pretencioso pero fuiste cambiando ante mis ojos y luego ese beso tan precipitado e improvisado que me diste encendió algo en mí, nunca había sentido eso por alguien, tú cambiaste mi mundo de alguna forma. Por otra parte, luego conocí a éste chico educado, caballeroso, algo orgulloso pero sincero y detallista, el cual conocí en la universidad y un día se le dio por intentar sorprenderme en el almuerzo y lo logro, luego con cada cita me iba conquistando y poco a poco se adueñó de mis pensamientos, Dick Grayson, ese es su nombre, un nombre que hasta el día de hoy no he dejado de pensar, pero la pregunta que me hago constantemente es ¿Él piensa en mí tanto como yo en él? Mi mente se basa en ti, en la escuela, combatir el crimen pero sobre todo en ti. Últimamente Él me reclama por estar tan distante en mis pensamientos, papá aun pregunta por ti y te culpa por mi falta de apetito, es algo absurdo que después de tanto tiempo aun ejerzas una especie de poder sobre mí. Te sigo esperando y ni siquiera sé si volverás o mejor dicho no sé por qué no has vuelto.

Ya es el segundo año sin ti y aun duele, Jason es un buen Robin, aunque su criterio sobre la moral aún no ha cambiado, sigue siendo algo brusco cuando se trata de remediar las situaciones, como mencione es bueno pero se empeña tanto en llegar a ser como tú o mejor dicho en que Él lo vea como te veía a ti, creo que a la larga eso no será algo muy bueno. Hace unas semanas a Él se le dio por volver a "adoptar", llegó un chico llamado Tim, demasiado listo para ser verdad, pudo establecer una teoría no muy equivocada y demasiado concreta, descubrió que Él es Bats, entrará en entrenamiento, le veo potencial. Tim es un buen candidato para un futuro Robin, deberías venir pronto a conocerlo, desea tanto poder trabajar a tu lado, te admira tanto o quizás más que a Él, y Él también desea verte.

Realmente no sé porque te escribo todo esto si probablemente tú te hayas marchado para alejarte de todos, hasta de mí, pero aun mantengo esa mala costumbre de contarte todo. Quise plasmar en esta carta todo lo que no he podido decirte pero hay algo que me lo impide, quizás y seré egoísta si lo hago y de todas formas lo más probable es que no pueda expresarme de manera breve y eso sería aún más molesto e incómodo, así que mejor concluyo diciéndote algo que ya sabes o quizás hayas olvidado... Te amo.

Atentamente Babs, Babs Gordon."

Después de leer esas palabras sentía como su pulso se aceleraba, no podía creer la mayoría de las palabras leídas, dejó tanto pendiente, huyó de tanto y ahora todas esas situaciones inconclusas le llegaban de golpe, Dick dejó caerse en el sofá de su antiguo departamento, necesitaba pensar que iba a hacer, no podía llegar de repente al hogar que había abandonado hace ya más de 5 años, "¿Debería ir a buscarla? ¿Desea aun verme? ¿Por qué la dejé sin una explicación? ¿Qué pasaba conmigo en eso momentos? ¿Cómo pude haberla herido? ¿Él está bien? ¿Qué ha cambiado que desee verme? ¿Tim? ¿Un nuevo Robin?" tantas preguntas formuladas y sin nadie quien pudiera contestarlas. Deseaba infinitamente correr por ella, verla y decirle que había ocurrido, sus motivos, pero no podía olvidar el motivo por el cual estaba ahí y no era precisamente ella. Se había concentrado tanto en él que durante años se olvidó de ella pero al leer su carta y ver la foto de ellos juntos en el instituto cambio todo, todos sus planes, sus pensamientos y sus sentimiento reprimidos emergieron dejando a un confundido y agotado Dick, el cual opto por dormir para aclarar sus ideas, pero su mente tenía tanto y sus sentimientos lo invadían de una manera abrumadora que no lo consiguió. Tenía que hacer lo que por años le ha tranquilizado y eso era una ronda de vigilancia nocturna, respirar el aire de Gotham al anochecer, de edificio en edificio, eso era algo que lo aceleraba y al mismo tiempo lo relajaba.

Se puso su traje de Nightwing y salió por la ventana de su apartamento, recorriendo toda la ciudad, sintiendo el aire fresco en sus pulmones, hasta que vio que algo ocurría por los muelles, eso, una chispa de adrenalina emergió, la necesitaba y se dirigió de inmediato hacía lo que el veía como una salida de su realidad.


End file.
